


Anatomy

by haipollai



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Leonard McCoy could name each muscle as it flexed under Hikaru’s skin. He knew what they attached to and what their purpose was. He could name the organ that was hidden behind tissue and muscle and bone where his hand rested on Sulu’s chest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

Leonard McCoy could name each muscle as it flexed under Hikaru’s skin. He knew what they attached to and what their purpose was. He could name the organ that was hidden behind tissue and muscle and bone where his hand rested on Sulu’s chest.

He could do all that.

But with Hikaru he preferred to look without thinking, though he often failed. He wasn’t one thing, like Spock was his left cerebral hemisphere and Jim was all heart. Hikaru had to be fine motor skills and instinct, there was carpal tunnel developing in his left wrist (Leonard noticed in the way he held the limb sometimes, when he thought no one was looking). It was Hikaru who was stretched out on the bed, skin exposed and illuminated by dimmed lights, not individual organs and muscles.

Hikaru had dimmed the lights, if Leonard had had his way they would still be on completely so he could see each detail. But Hikaru liked it dim, had said something about it being calming after the bright lights on the bridge. A need for peace the doctor could understand, on such a large ship sickbay was never empty. There was never any moment for peace.

The stress that built up slowly for hours had already been taken out in the harsh meeting of their bodies earlier when Hikaru had banged on his door almost frantically. Something had gone wrong on the bridge, or not as right as it should have. But Jim’s voice had never come over the intercom and everything felt alright under his feet so Leonard had let him in without question. He didn’t even know when he’d become so accustomed to the faint hum throughout the ship from giant engines he could tell something was wrong as soon as it happened. Maybe it was because of the matching hum that always seemed to run through Hikaru, as if in some way he was always in tune with the ship. All the power of her engines directed through his fingers. He let his eyes slide over the toned torso, names of muscles and organs and ribs flashing through his mind as if he was looking at a cadaver back in med school.

“Are you going to kiss me or just stare?” Hikaru’s eyes opened a crack and he smirked at Leonard before twisting onto his side to face him. “Stop being a doctor.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Leonard grumbled, letting his hand slide to Hikaru’s back, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his lungs, finding each bump of his vertebral column and counting down thoracic, thoracic, thoracic before hitting the larger lumbar vertebrae in the small of his back.

“Yes you were,” he moved closer throwing a leg over both of Leonard’s (patella bumping against the vastus lateralis muscle). Not letting him get away. His hand slid down the offered leg and used it to twist them both so he was on his back and Sulu sprawled on top of him.

He couldn’t resist a smirk up at Hikaru’s flustered look as he tried to situate himself more comfortably, ending up mainly in rubbing pectoral muscles against each other while Leonard lay back and enjoyed. But the hum that seemed part of HIkaru, the press of skin and McCoy knew this wasn’t anything like back in med school. There was a whole person above him. Staring down at him. “Maybe a little.” He admitted once Hikaru stopped moving.

HIkaru sighed and rolled his eyes (and Leonard pushed aside the automatic habit to determine muscles and organs involved in the simple movement). “Whatever.” He dipped his head and caught Leonard’s lips in a slow, lingering kiss. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, encompassing all of Hikaru.


End file.
